1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoker's tool including a tobacco-presser means for pressing down the lighted tobacco arranged in a pipe-bowl, comprising a housing means and a tobacco-presser means including a punch means which is movable between an operative position and an inoperative position, whereby said housing means is arranged to be opened and closed, said punch means in its inoperative position being arranged within said housing means, which housing means in its opened position releases said punch means, whereby said punch means is telescopically guided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the German utility model 7 106 773 there is disclosed a smoker's tool including a tobacco-presser having a punch which is telescopically guided and in its inoperative or rest position is arranged within a housing or casing. This punch is movably arranged such that it can be slid out of said housing by overcoming a restoring force of a spring acting on said punch.
However when pressing down the tobacco arranged in the pipe bowl by means of mentioned smoker's tool the operator must continuously depress a push-button with one of his fingers by acting against a restoring force of a spring acting onto the punch in order to maintain the punch in its operating position. Such handling of the smoker's tool is uncomfortable, troublesome and tiring. In addition there exists the risk or hazard that if the finger of the operator involuntarily slides off the push-button, the punch suddenly jumps or springs back into the housing. Thus the punch suffers a sharp acceleration followed by a sharp deceleration such that particles of tobacco and ashes which adhere to the punch get thrown off or catapulted off and soil the surroundings.
Furthermore, in the inoperative position of the punch its face or front surface is in no way covered. Although said front surface is sunk by a small margin within its housing, this front surface will nevertheless soil objects penetrating the forward aperture of said housing. Such objects can be e.g. a fold of the inner lining of a pocket in which the smoker's tool is carried or can be other objects a person carries along in his pocket.
Furthermore, said punch is in its rest or inoperative position not secured against sliding and emerging out of its housing. The punch will immediately emerge out of the housing when involuntarily a pressure gets exerted onto the pushing rod, such as when executing a sudden involuntary move of the body of a person or when dressing or undressing such as taking a jacket off or putting a jacket on. Such pressure can easily overcome the restoring force of the restoring spring such that the punch emerges from the housing.